There is an increasingly large volume of videos being posted to the Internet and to the World Wide Web (“web”). Videos can now be found on a wide variety of web sites. Videos are also found on the non-web portions of the Internet, such as on music stores, on peer-to-peer file sharing networks, and on Internet-enabled set top boxes.
Video search engines have been developed to search for Internet videos. Some video search engines allow searching for videos that are on web sites. Some video search engines allow searching for videos that are on peer-to-peer networks.
A common technique for web video search engines is to locate the text describing a particular video (“video description”), index the text, and subsequently return the associated video when a user's search query matches the video description. The video description may be extracted from the web page on which the video is embedded or linked from which it is linked or from the metadata of the video file. The video description is often short, limited, and/or vague. Therefore, a user's search query may not necessarily return the desired search results. For peer-to-peer video search engines, queries may be set to match against the filename or metadata of the video. The metadata may include a video description that is similar to web video descriptions in that it is short, limited, and/or vague.